Blaine
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Kurt sings a song about Blaine. One-shot, songfic, based on Darren Criss's "Sami."


It was around seven o'clock in the afternoon and Kurt Hummel was sitting in the common room of Dalton Academy. He was pretending to do his French homework, but he wasn't studying. Instead, he was blatantly staring at the best friend he loved, Blaine Anderson. Blaine was sitting on one of the big comfy couches, strumming on his guitar and singing, a group of Warblers surrounding him, just as mesmerized by his music as Kurt was, though admittedly for a different reason.

After an hour, the Warbler boys started to filter out of the common room, some to talk to girlfriends, others to start homework that should have been finished before dinner. By nine o'clock, besides Kurt, only Wes and David were left listening to their star Warbler and his guitar. When Blaine finished playing "Get Back to Hogwarts" from his favorite musical, the Youtube sensation, _A Very Potter Musical_, Wes and David sarcastically applauded and bowed, said goodnight to Blaine, and waved to Kurt as they left the common room.

Realizing that they were alone, Kurt hastily turned his attention to the books that lay open and unfinished on the table in front of him. After a minute, Kurt heard Blaine get off the couch and start walking towards him.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at his friend. "Hi. Nice music. You should play the guitar more often," Kurt said, smiling.

"I know. But I'm not very good and guitar doesn't exactly fit in with the Warblers' repertoire," Blaine said, shrugging.

Kurt didn't respond.

"I'm going back to my room. Got a lot of work I should have done yesterday," Blaine said, grimacing. "You staying down here?"

Kurt nodded. "I've just got a few more verbs to translate. I think I'll do them here," Kurt said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Blaine said and left Kurt alone.

"Bye," Kurt said to Blaine's back.

Sighing a little, Kurt turned his attention back to his French textbook, but his focus was lost. His mind kept wandering to Blaine playing his guitar. _Why does he think he's no good at it? He's completely mesmerizing._

Shaking his head to try to rid himself of thoughts of Blaine, Kurt once again attempted to finish his translations. After ten minutes, Kurt realized that he had been staring at the same verb without making any progress at conjugating it. Frustrated, Kurt closed his textbook and notebook and shoved them both into his messenger bag. He threw the bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the common room. Closing the door behind him, Kurt walked into the hallway, headed towards his dorm room, and started singing:

_**I've seen his face**_

_**I've heard his name **_

_**I've lost my place and he's to blame**_

_**And I can't stand it when I'm staring in his eyes**_

_**And he's not looking back**_

_**It ain't a big surprise**_

_**I've heard music, I've heard noise**_

_**I've wished that he could hear his voice**_

_**The way that I do**_

_**When I go to sleep at night**_

_**And dream my life away**_

_**But he's gone when I awake**_

_**Blaine**_

_**Blaine**_

_**Why can't you see**_

_**What you're doing to me**_

_**The way his hair falls in his eyes**_

_**Makes me wonder if he'll **_

_**Ever see through my disguise**_

_**I'm under his spell**_

_**Everything is falling**_

_**But I don't know where to land**_

_**Everyone knows who he is**_

_**But he don't know who I am**_

_**Blaine**_

_**Blaine**_

_**Why can't you see**_

_**What you're doing to me**_

_**I've seen you singing on that stage**_

_**Looking like an angel**_

_**And all I do is pray**_

_**That maybe**_

_**One day you'll hear my song**_

_**And understand that all along **_

_**There's something more that I'm trying to say**_

_**When I say**_

_**Blaine**_

_**Blaine**_

_**Why can't you see**_

_**What you're doing to me**_

_**What you're doing to me**_

_**Blaine**_

_**When I say **_

_**Blaine**_

_**When I say**_

_**Why can't you see**_

_**What you're doing to me**_

_**What you're doing to me**_

Kurt finished his song just as he came to a halt outside his room. He pulled his key out of the pocket of his blazer and unlocked the door; thankfully, his roommate Thad wasn't there. Kurt dropped his bag on the floor, threw his discarded blazer onto his chair, and collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _Why can't Blaine see the effect he has on me? I lose all sense of coherent thought every time I look at him. And his music, my Gaga, how wonderful he is at it! Eventually, maybe, he'll see that I'm waiting for him._

Sighing dramatically though no one was around to hear him, Kurt fished his French textbook and notebook out of his bag and once again attempted to finish his homework, trying his hardest to banish from his mind all thoughts of the oblivious Blaine.


End file.
